


Why haven't you?

by meinu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, Murder, Needles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, Weapons, also idk if i missed any tags but!!!!!!!!!, if u squint u'll see it but, ok so raven/bell and echo/roan is kind of one sided like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinu/pseuds/meinu
Summary: They had a way to come down. They planned to come down. Why haven't they?





	Why haven't you?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this isn't really that good??? This is, like, my first fanfic in the past couple of years, and I honestly also don't know how to write more than one character That Well, so u know, if it sucks, i'm sorry!! If you do like it, though, don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> (also this wasn't beta read btw so excuse any mistakes)

Everyone was getting ready.

Raven and Monty said _take precaution_ when it came to inquires regarding the food. They didn't know exactly if there would be any drinkable water down back on Earth, or if the animals that managed to survive were edible --- they both figured that, if anything, their DNA would be crawling with radiation and would pass it along to anyone that dared to eat their tainted meat. So, the algae salads went, and as did anything that could purify their water.

Bellamy and Echo were in charge of finding any weapons -- no matter how small it was; they had to come with, as well.

Everyone else? They had the task to find anything that could be useful for them. Tents, blankets, clothes, anything. They weren't prepared going up to space other than a rocket with their suits and oxygen tanks, they'll be damned if they didn't think to bring practically half of the Ark down with them. Sure, it wasn't everything, but anything that could help them out for another couple of months.

Raven's tactic was to pilot the ship near Murphy's bunker, so that if they can't get in contact with the bunker --

Let's not think like that.

Everything was nearly ready when Monty, frantic and out of breath, ran from the computer room.

Raven's first thing when they recovered from almost dying was to switch back on the security monitors, while everyone else didn't find it necessary, Raven though it would be. She just mainly wanted it to know where everyone was. The Ark looked small from a distance, but it was like a maze if you didn't know where everything was -- it was helpful for Emori and Echo, at least. It also made Raven feel familiar with something, even if it was just looking at computer monitors.

"Someone docked us." Monty explained to everyone's confused glances.

"What do you mean, _someone docked us_?" Raven counters with her usual borderline angry tone.

"I mean that someone docked us." Monty countered, "There's a ship -- I didn't see it come in, and it doesn't look familiar."

"Yeah, we were the only ones up in space for a hundred years, of course it doesn't look familiar." Murphy speaks up.

Raven all but run-limps to the computer room, falling into the chair with grace as she looks at the screens. Her face is a mix of emotions, it's like confusion and worry bundled together, but also a sense of anger. She spares a glance to everyone else behind her, mainly searching for Bellamy who also gives her a look.

"What do we do?" Harper asks in the silence, "Can they get in?"

"I don't know. The Ark's never been docked before." Raven replies.

"Whatever it is, we need a plan." Bellamy offers, "We have guns, which they might not. We can use that."

"You want us to go in, guns blazing, and hope that we come out in one peace?" Murphy quips.

"Better than doing nothing." Bellamy throws an annoyed look over at Murphy.

The group goes on, explaining different ideas -- some worse than the last -- before everyone is pulled to a silent halt after one of them points out the monitors. Where the ship meets the Ark, the doors open up with a familiar hiss that those born on the Ark are used to hearing, though the computers pick up no sound. There's nothing on screen for a good couple of seconds before in walk more than ten people dressed in what could only be described as Guard uniforms.

Everyone is frozen, sparing glances to the nearest person or to someone they trust, as if trying to have a silent conversation on what to do.

"Wait here." Bellamy speaks up finally, leaving the room with the doors hissing behind him.

"Bellamy!" Raven shouts out after, an exasperated noise following.

On the monitor, everyone sees Bellamy heading toward the Guards that walk along a hallway. After a couple of seconds, they're met face to face -- Bellamy, hands up in the air, admits what the group can only believe to be as his way of surrendering. One of the Guards takes a step while the others remain, and everyone doesn't say it, but they know that Guard to be the head of the little group sent inside of here.

Everyone watches, anxiety and nervousness potent in the air. It doesn't have to be said, it's very clear. Emori finds Murphy's hand with her non-mutated one.

A couple of minutes pass, Bellamy speaking with the one Guard, and everyone is antsy. Soon enough, their worry is proved true because Bellamy has to hastily turn and run, ducking behind a corner because the Guards open fire with their guns.

"They're not friendly!" Bellamy speaks into his radio that transmits to Raven's.

"Bellamy, get your ass back here!" Raven practically commands.

"We can't let him die out there." Harper states, grabbing a handgun before darting out of the room.

"Harper!" Monty shouts, taking off after her. Raven shouts it at the same time, but stays seated.

Emori and Murphy give each other a look, before sending it over to Raven. The survivor in them says to stay here, or to find a place to hide, but there's a hint of it wanting to run and help Bellamy as well, whereas Raven's look says _don't you dare._

"Oh, to hell with it." Murphy groans, the better half of him giving in because he takes off out of the door, Emori hot on his tracks.

"Guys!" Raven shouts but it soon pauses as she spares a glance over at Echo, "Not you, too."

"They need us, Raven." Echo replies.

"We need to stay alive, or at least make it to the ship and take off!" Raven counters.

"Right now, they need us. I don't think they expect you to help, though." Echo tries to avoid the subject of Raven's leg. "But, you don't abandon your clan."

Raven takes a breath as she sees Echo leave the room, knife in hand. She looks down at the brace on her leg, letting out a frustrated sigh as she begins contemplating different situations in her mind. If she stays here, she'll watch her friends potentially get slaughtered with the feeling of guilt weighing heavy on her gut because she could've helped them. If she decides to help, there's that possibility of dying, or them dying, because her leg slowed her down.

"What, they didn't like your motivational speech?" Murphy quips when he's against the wall, next to Bellamy.

"Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy counters, though there's a tug of a smile.

"What did you even say to them?" Harper fires a shot, quickly throwing herself back against the wall when one raises a gun in her direction.

"I told them that this ship was off limits. Guess they didn't like that."

Echo walks down the wall to the others, and steps out of the corner -- throwing the knife into the middle of Guard's face, and ducking to the wall next to Harper and Monty, her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes, "We can't keep this up."

"They don't want a truce?" Emori asks, "Not that I blame them."

Bellamy leans off of the corner, firing a shot into a Guard's chest. He lines up another shot to a Guard's head, only to find his gun out of bullets, which prompts him to take cover again with an exasperated groan, "I'm out of bullets."

Harper fires a good couple of shots, managing to shoot one in the leg before she replies: "Me, too!"

"Same here." Murphy says after a while, "And it's not like we can just leave to go get more."

"Wait!" Echo shouts, loud enough for the entire hallway to hear.

Once the gunfire ceases, Echo steps out of the hallway with her usual stoic features; "What do you want with us?"

"We have orders." A man with blonde hair speaks up.

"What if you just leave? Let us live?" Bellamy responds, taking a step from the corner with his gun raised as are his hands.

"Negative." He raises his gun to Bellamy's chest, "We have orders that are strict following."

"Then, you'll die instead." Echo threatens.

She breaks into a run, moving to the side and jumping onto the wall, only to jump off and pounce onto the Guard, sending them both to the ground as she stabs him in a neck with a knife she kept hidden on her person. Blood splatters over her face and clothes, while seeping onto the ground. Everyone else turns their guns over to her and prepares to shoot, though the rest of the group realizes Echo's distraction.

Bellamy runs up, pulling a Guard his height into a choke hold while Harper does the same, and Monty grabs one of the Guard's guns, throwing it to Murphy.

Murphy shoots a Guard in the leg as Harper had prior. At this point, the Guards are confused who to shoot, so they fire randomly. One of them fires, hoping to shoot Bellamy, but only shoots the Guard he's trying to subdue. Echo comes up, stabbing another Guard in the neck only for another to grab her arm, twisting it and using his friend hand to release her knife from her grip, though she bares her teeth and snarls at him, sending a kick to his shin.

One Guard manages to pin Murphy to the floor, his knee against Murphy's shoulder blades with his gun against his head. Two other Guards manage to grab Emori, one has his arms wrapped around hers so that she can't use her own, with the other grabbing her legs after she began kicking and screaming. Murphy lets out a wounded noise, a scream as he begs for them to let her go.

"John!" Emori shouts with frustration, trying to break free.

"Let her go! Just let her go!" Murphy counters, begging.

The one Guard, still holding onto Echo's arm, sends a punch to her face and, when she's off guard, brings her into a choke hold that causes her to panic. She hits his forearm, tries kicking backwards into his shin, but slowly, the oxygen begins becoming a problem. Her vision blurs, slowly turning black as her eyelids drop, and once she's unconscious, the Guard throws her over his shoulder and heads back onto his ship, along with the two that carry Emori.

"Emori!" Murphy shouts, trying to swing his fist toward the Guard pinning him down, only for that one to put his gun back into its holster and grab both of Murphy's wrists, turning them so that they lay on his back, confined under his strength. "Let me go!" 

Harper turns around, intending to stab the one that pinned Murphy, only to shriek when one of them grabs her by wrapping their arms around her waist and lifting her off of the ground, "Let me go!" She kicks, screams and punches only for that Guard to be more resilient, ignoring the pain that she must be throwing at him and immediately tries to take off back into their ship, as well.

"Harper!" Monty runs toward, only for a Guard to pick him up in the similar fashion as Harper was, "Harper!"

"Bellamy, go!" Murphy throws him a glance, "Raven is all alone -- you and her can make it to Earth."

"Raven." Bellamy repeats before taking off down the hall, three Guards running after him.

He makes it into the computer room, locking the door behind him.

"Jesus, Bellamy." Raven stands up, using the desk as a support. "What's going on out there?"

"These guys have an order they follow. Basically, scavenge and kidnap." Bellamy explains as quickly as he can.

The three Guards begin banging on the door, demanding that they open the door. Bellamy looks over at Raven who sports a worried gaze prior to looking at the monitors in time to see the remaining Guards exit to their ship, one of them carrying Murphy who's hands are bound behind his back, no doubt shouting off threats and insults like he did with Clarke a while back.

"What do we do? They're not going to leave us." Raven points out.

Bellamy groans, running his hands through his hair and then putting his hands on the desk.

"We surrender, then." Bellamy finally says.

"Bellamy--"

"We have to. If we want to save our friends." Bellamy looks up at her, "Clarke would do it."

Raven gives it a thought, ignoring the sudden wetness her eyes obtained and nods after a moment's thought, "We don't abandon our clan."

The two take a breath before opening up the door. The Guards storm in, two of them pinning Bellamy to the wall, while the other grabs Raven by the arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone, alright?! We surrender!" Bellamy spits out blood that began dripping into his mouth from his nose upon the sudden shove, "We surrender!"

Soon enough, the pair has handcuffs placed around their wrists and are being escorted to their ship.

They exit theirs, and enter the unknown ships. Along one of the walls spells out ELIGIUS MINING CORPORATION, which Raven's eyebrows furrow to, as if she's heard that somewhere but can't quite place her finger on it. Bellamy, with blood dripping down his nose, takes careful note of the way that they're walking, makes note of the twists and turns, so that if they do escape, they know how to get back. However, the pair are brought into a room that has several different doors.

In one of them, you can hear Harper screaming out for Monty, screaming to let her out, whereas another has Murphy doing the exact same but for Emori.

"What is this?" Raven asks.

"This is our section for the insane prisoners on this ship. The ones that are mentally ill and dangerous." One Guard speaks up, "Otherwise known as your new home."

The Guards split up, on either side of the room, and input a key code that opens the doors. Bellamy and Raven are placed into the separate rooms, turned around so that they can have their handcuffs taken off, and barely get a glimpse of the other before the doors shut down on them, leaving them in a room all too foreign for them.

It's small, but no different than the Ark's rooms. It has a bed in the corner, which is the default position for all the rooms, with a bathroom located off to the side. The entire room is white, bright and blinding with the light turned on. Bellamy guesses that the light turns on and off depending on whether or not it's A.M or P.M, not that it matters given that they're in space.

A day turns into two, which turns into five, which turn into a week. That week turns into three, then seven, and so on.

They never really exactly leave the room. And the rooms in themselves are soundproof unless you're on the outside, so it's not like you can hear the others on the other side of the wall. It's terrifying, worrying, and all of the negative emotions mixed into one.

 

Harper remembers Mount Weather, and it sends her into a state of panic. She thinks that they're going to come storming into her room one day and drag her out, tell her that she needs to be harvested, or whatever it is that'll make needles touch her skin. She spends most of it crying out for Monty, slamming her fists against the door and screaming until her voice is hoarse, until she loses her voice. That's when she takes up working out. She punches the air, does jumping jacks or lunges, squats, push ups, and the like. If they do decide to come in, at least she can fight back.

Murphy's stopped pounding on the doors or screaming at the Guards to let him see Emori. He knows it's futile. He doesn't do it after a month and a half, because his throat is sore and it doesn't matter, at this point. He sits by the bed and begins counting every single second. Around the third month, he begins punching the walls as a way to feel more grounded, to feel like he's actually there, or maybe even sometimes because he wonders if it's a dream and he needs to find out if it is or not, even though the day prior, he did the same. His knuckles are bruised, red, bleeding and hurting.

Emori is in a constant state of panic. Since she was thrown in the room, she did spend two days screaming to let her out, but after realization hit her, she'd been in the corner for however long. Her head rests against the wall, knees brought up to her chest. She begins to wonder what'll happen if they find out she has a genetic mutation -- would they throw her into space and watch as she dies? Would they torture her? Would they want to poke and prod at her with whatever technology they have and see what is inside of her blood? She doesn't like this, and stays huddled in the corner.

Monty lays on the bed, accepting the minimal comfort and stares at the ceiling where it's the brightest and hurts his eyes. Occasionally, he'll close them, but he doesn't really sleep. He doesn't sleep well his entire duration there. He found out that if he doesn't sleep, he'll begin hallucinating Jasper, and that keeps him company. He talks to his best friend, and occasionally, Jasper'll remind him to sleep, which he does, and he has to repeat the entire thing all over. He doesn't like this anymore than the others, but Jasper's there to keep him comfort.

Echo spends most of it praying. She has no clan, she's banished and taken into space and this is her punishment, but she can pray. She sits in the middle of the room, on her knees with her hands together and looks up at the ceiling while she prays. It's a constant mantra over and over. She does it all of the time, keeping herself grounded while she speaks of Roan and Nia in her prayers. She lets out all of her emotions in a breath, and continues it once more until the room gets dark and she's meant to sleep, and even then, she continues.

Raven found that doing nothing is easier. She doesn't know what the others are doing, but she paces around the room and keeps quiet. She ignores the food that the Guards give her by an electronic slot in the door until her stomach protests and she has to eat to keep herself alive. She takes showers and it's the only thing that feels relatively normal, it's like being cleansed and momentarily forgetting everything. She drowns in the hot water and lets the steam comfort her, but it's when she steps out of the bathroom and remembers where she is that causes anger.

Bellamy does have bursts where he bangs on the door, begging to see the others. His wrists hurt from the excessive hits on the wall, or the door, or wherever. He does no different than Harper by dedicating a couple of days working out, but most of it is him shouting for the Guards to let him out. He doesn't know if there are actual Guards on the outside or if they only show up to feed them and then leave them. He doesn't know how to react. He's running low on sleep, and he just screams until his voice is hoarse, which he can only assume that Murphy and Harper did the same.

 

According to Murphy's counting, it's been a year since they were locked up in those rooms.

No one has come in, they were forced in there and ignored. They haven't seen the others in a year, and Murphy's stopped hitting the wall, he spends most of it cuddled into the corner with his eyes wet and red from crying, because he doesn't know what's happened to Emori. He begins to think that she's dead, he begins to think that everyone else is dead, and so does everyone else. They think the other is dead. They all think that they, themselves, are dead and it's terrifying.

It's been a year, and the first door to open is Raven's.

She turns around, ponytail flying behind her and landing on her shoulder when three people enter her room. Two Guards, donned in their Guard uniform and a woman in a lab coat. "Hello." She speaks with a honey voice, "My name is Dr. Raines."

"Where are my friends?" Raven demands.

"Safe." The woman says, "Don't worry."

Before Raven can protest, or inquire some more, she sends a look to one of the Guards, and both of them move in unison. Raven backs up with every step they take toward her until the wall hits her back and frustration screws onto her face. She decides to be compliant, letting the Guards grab both of her arms and drag her out of the room even though she doesn't want them to. The Doctor follows behind them, the door shutting as well.

Raven is taken to a room that reminds her of Mount Weather, though it has more colors and is vibrant. Inside of the room is a bed that has straps hanging off on the side with a medical tray next to it, various needles -- unused -- and saline bottles along with gauze packs and the like are on top of it. Panic rises up on Raven's nerves and she dead weights herself, the Guards groaning and one of them hoists her up into his arms which prompts her to kick and punch.

"Let me go, let me go!" She shouts, "You are not putting me in that!"

"Yes, we are. We need to test." The Doctor counters.

The Guard puts Raven onto the bed, straightening her out with the help of the other and holds her down with his forearm against her shoulder. The other works to strap her into the bed and soon enough, the first Guard removes his forearm, and Raven finds herself unable to move thanks to the straps. Raven lets out a wounded cry, tears streaming down her face as she looks over at the Doctor with a plea inside of her eyes, but it goes ignored as the Doctor moves to her medicine cabinet, pulling out various liquid bottles of something that Raven can't identify, yet.

The Doctor leaves, and Raven is strapped there with the Guards nearby. She lets out a whimper, looking up at the ceiling.

She returns with a syringe full of something dark, it's black almost and Raven's eyebrows furrows in confusion, "What is that?"

"It's something very special." The woman explains, "Something that we call Nightblood."

"Nightblood?" Raven breaths out, "How do you guys have Nightblood?"

"You know of it?" The woman's eyebrow raises, "Well, that is just a surprise."

"How do you guys have Nightblood?" Raven repeats, teeth clenched.

"A nice woman over a hundred years ago went to space to create us this blood. Becca was her name. She made it specifically for us, and we were delivered it within a couple of months past her completion." The Doctor explains, grabbing an alcohol pad to wipe a spot in Raven's arm, "We were all given it in hopes to survive, and we were all injected with it. It worked, of course, but -- After your friend bled from his nose, we began to realize you guys did not have this blood."

"Yeah, and?" Raven takes a breath.

"Meaning you guys are from Earth."

"No, we were born in Earth. Becca left everyone in space while she had Nightblood herself."

"Fascinating." The Doctor smiles, "I want to test if it'll still work on those that walked on a radiated planet."

"The Earth isn't radiated!" Raven practically shouts, "It's habitable now! It should be, at least. Look -- Please, we don't need to do this. Please, let me see my friends!"

The Doctor ignores her pleas, tying up Raven's arm to find an appropriate vein and, upon finding it, digs the needle into her skin causing Raven to let out a shout to the sudden pinch of the needle entering her skin. While it's not as bad as Mount Weather, it still hurts, and it burns to feel the blood enter her system. It burns for a couple of seconds, but then it stops and Raven's able to breathe.

"We'll check in, in a couple of hours."

The Doctor grabs a syringe with another liquid, though this one is clear, and injects it into Raven's neck. Soon enough, Raven begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy, her vision blurs and darkens until her eyelids close and she's unconscious.

Sometime later, Raven wakes up in a room that's different than the one that she had to stay in. She sits up, woozy, and rather out of it. Her vision is still slightly blurry, and it's dancing around, and all she wants to do is sleep again, but she pushes the covers off of her in the bed she currently slept in, and tries to stand only to fall to the floor because her legs have yet to wake up. She lets out a groan, pulling herself up with the help of the bed and finds that there's not only one bed, but a couple of more. She looks around her, finding six beds total and in it has all of her friends -- except Emori.

Harper is the second one to wake up, seconds after Raven's fall to the ground. She blinks her eyes multiple times, and lets out a groan, reaching up to put her hand on her head. She sits up, holding her head between both hands while her vision begins to fix itself, and Raven is already limping over to her.

"Harper." Raven collapses onto a part of Harper's bed, "Are you okay?"

Harper jumps to Raven's voice, her reflexes being slow but she ultimately relaxes under Raven's voice. "Yeah, I think so?"

"What happened to you, do you remember?" Raven inquires.

"Uhm.." Harper chews at her bottom lip, "This woman.. She.. Had Guards drag me out of the room, and -- and I fought them off, but one of them.. He tackled me, made me hit my head and I remember her talking about needing to test something? She.. Injected me with something."

"You were injected with Nightblood." Raven lets out a sigh.

"But-- That's on Earth?"

"No. Apparently, this woman thinks we're from Earth, like born and raised, and wants to test if we can survive under the conditions." Raven explains.

They begin to hear a stir from someone else, both shooting over to the source of the noise to find Monty waking up. Harper lets out a gasp, immediately pulling the covers off of her and jumping out of bed, though her legs are still wobbly. She runs over despite it, and, when getting to his bed, hugs him as tightly as she can, halfway onto his bed.

"Harper?" Monty squeaks out, a soft relieved sigh as he hugs her back just as tightly. A few tears of his fall from his eyes, so he buries his face into her shoulder while her sobs echo the room, "I thought I lost you."

"So did I.." Harper hiccups.

A couple of minutes later, it's Bellamy who wakes up. He decides that everyone so far deserved a hug upon him waking up. He gives Raven an extra tight one, feeling like he might've lost her, and is relieved to see his friends are all alive. Echo is the one who wakes up next, and she, too, gets a hug from not only Bellamy, but also Raven. They're both filled in with Raven's explanation.

Eventually, Murphy wakes up and Monty gives him a hug, followed by Bellamy. He feels relieved at first, but Emori's absence causes him to panic.

"Where's Emori?" Murphy immediately asks, pulling from Bellamy's hug.

"We don't know." Raven says, softly. "She wasn't with us, and she wasn't put in here at all."

"We have to find her--"

"We will, Murphy." Bellamy promises. "But, right now, we can't do anything. The doors in here are locked, and there's no windows -- not that it'd help us anyway. Once those doors open, if Emori isn't coming in, we'll fight whoever it is and find her, I promise."

Murphy listens to Bellamy's words, and nods to show that he understands. However, the survivor in him wont rest -- he immediately gets up and begins searching the room for any type of weapon, though he soon finds that there's practically nothing in there other than their beds. He's even checked under the mattresses, but nothing can be used as a weapon.

They all sit there, on one bed, theorizing and coming up with plans when the ship jolts, swerving and feels as though they're being attacked. Monty accidentally falls off the bed, and Raven is thrown against Bellamy who helps keep her balanced.

"Was that what I think it was?" Harper asks.

"What do you think it was?" Echo inquires.

"It felt like when the dropship entered atmosphere." Harper explains.

"Yeah." Bellamy and Murphy speak in unison.

"Or like when my pod entered atmosphere." Raven agrees in her own way, "Did we--"

She leaves her inquiry cut off, looking over at everyone else who sports the same identical confused look. They sit there for what feels like an eternity. Raven searches for Bellamy's hand, Monty and Harper hold each other's hands as well. Soon enough, the ship keeps jolting and moving in its own way until it finally hits something solid. This causes everyone to lose their own balance and tumble off in different directions upon impact. The lights got shut off on impact, and everyone gives it a couple of seconds before they all sit up.

"Everyone okay?" Bellamy calls out.

"Yeah." Murphy and Harper say in unison, this time.

Monty says the same, as does Echo and Raven, but at different times.

Soon enough, the door to their room hisses open and everyone's eyes glance over toward it. Expecting to see someone, they find that there's no one on the other side. The only thing on the other side is a dark hallway, and they finally all share a glance at each other when everyone's gotten up to their feet. Bellamy takes the lead, again. Raven follows behind with Echo at her side, whereas Monty, Murphy and Harper take the rear.

Bellamy throws his arm out, pulling everyone to wall and keeping in the shadows when there's sounds of various other people rushing on by, completely ignoring them and taking off in what Murphy can only guess to be is their exit. The people are wearing different clothing than the Guards, but they are wearing bands around their wrists, which reminds them all -- except Echo -- of their prison bands. Nonetheless, they let everyone pass with their hollering and shouts of glee, until there's no more of it coming from the left side.

"Dealer's choice." Murphy says, "But as for me? I'm finding Emori." He takes off down the hallway opposite of the massive group of people.

"Murphy!" Bellamy whisper-shouts before taking off after him.

The others follow behind, though Echo's more watchful of her surroundings, looking around to see if there's anything they might've missed.

Bellamy grabs Murphy's arm and pulls him to a stop, "Wait."

"You _promised_." Murphy growls, getting closer to Bellamy's face.

"I know, but we have to do it discreetly. We don't know if the Doctor is still on the ship."

 Murphy thinks it through, and takes a step back from Bellamy, but doesn't remove the glare off of his face.

"Okay, good." Raven intervenes. "Right now, we need to find out where they'd have Emori."

"Does anyone remember the way to the room the Doctor took us in?" Bellamy asks, "Once she knocked me out..."

He doesn't continue, instead he looks to the others and sees grim faces on them all. "Okay, then we search everywhere."

"All together?" Echo asks.

"We have to stay together." Bellamy reminds her, and she nods.

They check any room they come across. The ones with windows are looked through first prior to entering, to make sure no one's in the room and compromise their plan. The ship seems longer, and more spacious than any of them would have guessed. They thought it'd be like the Ark, but this seems bigger. Murphy grows antsy with every passing second, he rubs his palms against his pants when they get too sweaty, and he leans on one foot more than the other when Bellamy looks through the window of certain doors. None of the doors are labeled, but eventually, they make it to a big room that reminds them of the Sky Box.

"Whoa." Raven's the first to say it.

Though, this room doesn't have an endless amount of rooms. There's no more than four hundred rooms.

"What is this place?" Echo asks, her fingers running along the number 319.

"It looks like the Sky Box." Murphy speaks up, "A place where the Ark would lock up people who committed crimes under the age of eighteen."

"What if you were over eighteen?"

"You got floated."

"Floated?"

"Thrown into space." Bellamy replies quicker. "A lot of kids in the box didn't really have valid reasons."

"You mean, Octavia." Murphy says.

"Octavia did not commit a crime?" Echo asks as they walk through the one floor.

"No, her crime was that she was born." Murphy explains, "Having more than one kid on the Ark was against the rules. Saving oxygen and all of that."

There's four different layers in the room, but there's stairs leading off into a different section of the ship at the end of the first layer, giving you the option to head upwards or downwards. Murphy looks over the railing, and finds that most of this room is empty, but holds out hope that Emori is in one of the rooms, so he opts on the idea of staying to check every single room, which prompts Harper and Monty to join him, leaving Echo and Raven to go with Bellamy upwards, despite Bellamy's explicit wishes for them to not be separated.

Nonetheless, Bellamy takes the lead as usual.

He heads down the corridor, and it isn't until they meet a sectional that he finds a piece of it familiar.

"Wait, I know this." He states, "This should lead us to where we were held."

"If those prisoners were let out.."

"And we were in the most dangerous piece of the ship.." Bellamy continues, letting out a sigh.

"They would've ran at the sign of freedom." Echo explains, "I would've."

"Let's hope you're right." Raven replies as they venture down the one corridor that leads them to the bright room.

The doors are all wide open, some of the rooms being trashed from other inmates, or maybe even their own group. They depart off onto their own, checking each room to see if Emori is hiding in one of them.

Raven enters a room after searching the one next to it. She walks into the bathroom only to find it empty, the shower causing small droplets to hit the tiled floor beneath it, and she decides that Emori's not in the room. She makes it out of the bathroom, heading to the door only to jump upon the sudden surprise of someone wrapping their arms around her neck with a knife, though dulled slightly, against her cheek. Her arms shoot up, and in the corner of her eye, she catches that familiar facial tattoo.

"Raven?" Emori breaths out and releases her, dropping the knife to the floor.

Raven turns around, and before she says anything, Emori immediately embraces her with teary eyes -- though she wouldn't admit to those.

"Where's John? Is he okay?" Emori asks, pulling away suddenly.

"Yes-- Yes, Murphy is okay." Raven reassures, "He's out looking for you."

"He's not with you?" Her voice wavers into worry.

"No, but he's not far."

"Guys! I found Emori!" Raven shouts to the others as they walk out of the room.

Bellamy and Echo emerge from the rooms that they were in the midst of searching, and Bellamy run-walks over to them, pulling Emori into a hug as well, "Good to see you."

Emori looks over at Echo, who spares her a soft smile, and in return, so does Emori.

They make it back to the area where they branched off from Monty, Harper and Murphy. Emori looks around before walking to the railing so that she could look down to the other layers before letting out a loud, "Murphy!"

Murphy is quicker than lightning the second he hears her voice, immediately running out of the room that he was searching on the second floor and looks up. There's a moment of relief- a breathy, soft; "Emori." before the two of them begin taking off in their directions to the other. Emori running down the stairs, skipping steps and jumping from the fourth step from the bottom, to the bottom and running until she's in Murphy's arms. He lifts her up slightly, arms wrapped around her tightly while breathing in, feeling the sudden weight leave his shoulders. He sets her down on the ground, but doesn't leave their embrace at all.

It's a good five minutes, literally, before they decide to move away from each other, only it's followed by them kissing each other. His hands move from her back to cup her face, and her hands rest on top of his. They're interrupted by the need to breath, so they pull away, their foreheads touching and breathe in each other's air.

"I missed you." Emori says, a soft sadness in her voice.

"So did I." Murphy replies, kissing her forehead.

"As much as I'm a total sucker for reunions, we should see if there's a way out." Raven remarks, a hint of sarcasm.

"She's right." Emori nods, her eyes finding Murphy's and it feels like it takes every nerve for the both of them to depart from each other.

Though, they don't stray that far from each other. The group heads back up the stairs and decides to retreat to the hallway which Bellamy remembers. He takes them down the opposite direction, away from the rooms in hope that they'll reach the entrance. Soon enough, The group begins seeing light and the smell of grass hits them, but it's not the same grass as they once knew. It has an after smell that they'd like to say is a hint of death. They all step into the light, onto the little hangar door that's planted into the ground, and look up at the sky to see the familiar light blue.

"Are we finally home?" Echo asks.

"Yeah." Bellamy replies, a ghost of a smile on his face.

The warmth of the sun is foreign on their skin, but it feels familiar all at the same time. Emori lets a smile roam on her face as she buries her face into Murphy's neck; she wont admit it, but she's missed the ground because it's all she's ever known, and the same applies for Echo -- she'll miss the slight hope and peace, the feeling of being safe on the Ark. Ironically, they're not the only ones who's missed it, but they're the ones who missed it most.

Bellamy takes a step off of the hangar, doing a slight jump to the difference and he can't help but hear Octavia's  _WE'RE BACK BITCHES!!_ repeat inside of his head. Though, he doesn't repeat what she did, because he knows that wont apply here, and it didn't exactly apply when Octavia did it, but that was before they knew of the Grounders. Nonetheless, he lets Octavia inhabit his mind, with memories and the thought of whether or not she's alive also plaguing him. Raven limps to the edge, placing her hand on his shoulder and he turns to help her down, even if the step is a couple of inches.

Soon, everyone else takes their step off of the ship, meeting the feeling of the ground beneath their shoes, or the way the Earth smelled and the likes.

Echo looks around, paranoia being shown.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asks her, finally.

"What happened to the prisoners?" Echo inquires, under her breath.

She gets her answer within seconds.

Their bliss, the feeling of being back on the Earth is momentarily cut short by men in uniform stepping out of the shadows, some crouching to the ground's level. As if in unison, all of the Guard's raise their guns at the group and have them surrounded, laser sights decorating parts of everyone's body and Bellamy doesn't know what to do.

So, they all raise their arms and surrender.


End file.
